Al diablo con los guapos
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata ha vivido toda su vida en un convento ¿Qué pasara cuando a los 18 años deba dejarlo? Y ¿Cuándo conozca al hijo de su nueva jefa, Uzumaki Naruto? AU.


_Hola!_

_Así es, sí que sí, he traído un nuevo fic k espero k les guste es un AU, estará basado en una telenovela mexicana k por cierto me encantaba. La novela tenía el mismo nombre, no quise cambiarlo xk la vdd el nombre me encanta xD._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia en la que me base es propiedad de a quien le pertenezca y yo, bueno yo la adapto y la escribo como me gusta xD._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Suspiro mientras terminaba de cerrar su gran maleta negra, miro su habitación con melancolía, una pequeña cama individual junto a una pequeña mesita de noche y un mueble donde guardaba su ropa. Una habitación pequeña, modesta y humilde pero que era más que suficiente, una habitación en la que vivió desde que tenía memoria y que ahora debía dejar, no era justo quedarse, debía irse, partir y dejar que otra pequeña niñita tomase su lugar.

Cerro sus ojos y tomo con fuerza su maleta, se vio una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del ropero. Frente a ella se veía a una chica pequeña usando unos jeans con rasgaduras y algo gastados, unos tenis que anteriormente tuvieron que haber sido blancos, un suéter gris holgado, y una gorra sujetando su cabello. Miro sus rasgos, sus ojos siempre le habían gustado por eso siempre intentaba que fuera lo único que se viera de su cuerpo, su cabello lo recogía siempre en un moño mal hecho y lo tapaba con esa práctica gorra negra, sonrió, no debía estar triste, después de todo no era un adiós.

Siguió su camino hasta dar con la puerta, pasar por ella, cerrarla y volver a andar.

- Hinata – llamo con tristeza una hombre acercándose a ella antes de que esta saliera por la gran puerta de madera – te extrañaremos mucho – hablo a la vez que le sonreía.

- yo también padre – dijo intentado que las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos.

- sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos – dijo el hombre de cabellos grises y piel arrugada. No quería que se fuera, pero debía irse, ya era mayor de edad y podía valerse por sí misma, no podía seguir ocupando el lugar que otra pequeña niña huérfana necesitaba.

- lo sé, y lo haré – recalcó con una sonrisa – los visitare siempre que pueda, vendré a visitar a mis amigos y vendré a visitarlo a usted también – esa idea le gustaba, sabía que no sería lo mismo que verlos todos los días a todas las horas pero no estaba mal.

- por supuesto hija – miro esos ojos violetas, los mismos que vio hace casi 18 años cuando era una bebe, una bebe envuelta en cobijas rosas mientras dormía en el suelo en frente de la puerta de madera del convento, ese día llovía y el apenas y había escuchado el toque de la puerta, daba gracias a dios a sus oídos que pudo escuchar-pero antes de que te vayas, debo decirte algo – Hinata se desconcertó al escucharlo hablar con esa seriedad-ayer vino la señora Uzumaki – Hinata sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, ella era una mujer muy buena que siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía falta y lo que no en el convento, todo con tal de ayudar a los niños, aun recordaba las veces que ella había ido a visitarla, siempre con esa gran sonrisa y haciéndola reír, siempre trayéndole regalos bonitos a ella y a los demás – necesita a una empleada, hable con ella y ¿quiere saber si te interesaría? -

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante la sorpresa ¿trabajar para la señora Kushina? -¡por supuesto que si¡ - exclamo haciendo que el padre sonriera, no quería equivocarse, ya le había dicho que Hinata podía hacerlo… se lo había dicho a Kushina sin consultar a Hinata.

- excelente -

- ¿Cuándo empiezo? - pregunto Hinata entusiasmada.

El sonido del claxon de un auto y música inundo el lugar.

- ahora -

- ¿he? -Hinata ladeo el rostro desconcertada ¿iba a empezar… ya?

.

.

.

- bien Hinata-chan, todo lo que tienes que hacer es atender al cabeza hueca de mi hijo ´ttebane – hablo Kushina mientras entraban por la puerta de la mansión en la que vivía la familia Namikaze.

Una gota escurrió por la nuca de Hinata al escuchar hablar a Kushina. Desde que habían partido Kushina no había parado de hablar y sobre todo no había parado de insultar a su hijo - Kushina - llamo a la pelirroja, esta se volteo a ella dándole a entender que la escuchaba - ¿so-solo are eso? – pregunto algo desconcertada, Kushina ya le había dado sus tareas y se le hacían muy pocas para la gran paga que le había dicho, además de alojamiento en esa mansión.

- ¿Por qué, es demasiado trabajo? – pregunto Kushina ladeando el rostro.

- n-no, no es eso… es solo que… creo que me pagara demasiado y… -

- créeme Hinata que el trabajo que te estoy dando no es nada fácil, tendrás que soportar a… -

- ¡MAMÁ! – se oyó un grito desde el segundo piso, Kushina solo cerró los ojos.

- a mi hijo – completo.

Hinata frunció el ceño desconcertada… no sería difícil, no era un niño, era mayor de edad, según sabia tenía 19 años ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

- si me disculpas… - dijo Kushina retirándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-ahora vuelo-dijo a Hinata- ¡VOY! – grito haciendo que los oídos de Hinata retumbaran.

Una vez la pelirroja desapareció de su vista empezó a husmear. Nunca en su vida había estado en una gran mansión como lo era esa y ciertamente era impresionante lo grande y bonita que era. En ella habían unas grandes y blancas escaleras, al parecer en donde se encontraba era el salón principal, en medio de él una pequeña mesita de vidrio se hallaba adornándolo con hermosas flores en un jarrón.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - hablo inquisidoramente una voz masculina provocando que voltease.

Su respiración se contuvo ante lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules entrecerrados sobre su persona, piel bronceada, vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas subidas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo, era increíblemente guapo.

- e-eto…yo – empezó a tartamudear, estaba nerviosa.

Sus ojos azules pasearon por su figura – llamare a seguridad – Hinata se alarmo al escucharlo - ¡MAMÁ! ¡AHÍ UN LADRON AQUÍ! – grito y en cuestión de dos segundos una jadeante Kushina estaba al lado de Naruto.

- ¿ladrón? ¿Cuál ladrón? – pregunto viendo hacia todos lados… nadie le robaba a Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze.

- ahí – apunto Naruto con su índice a la tímida chica que solo desvió la mirada incomoda.

- ¿he? – Kushina ladeo la cabeza al no ver a nadie ¿cuál ladrón?- ¡ho! No es ningún ladrón, es Hinata, tu nueva sirvienta, ella se encargara de ti – explico Kushina una vez entendió a quien se refería Naruto.

- ¿ella? – cuestiono Naruto alzando una ceja-no la quiero – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Hinata frunció el ceño… no tenía por qué decirlo así y no tenía por qué hablar como si no estuviera ahí ¿es que acaso estaba pintada o qué?

- ¡Naruto! Ella será tu nueva sirvienta te guste o no ´ttebane – regaño Kushina desafiándolo a contradecirla.

Naruto miro a su madre y luego a la chica, la observo sin pudor alguno alzando una ceja causando que esta se sonrojase, volvió a mirar a su madre, un suspiro salió de sus labios, no le quedaba de otra – está bien ´ttebayo – hablo resignado.

- bien, saldré un rato, Naruto quiero que te portes bien – Naruto asintió como niño bueno a su madre y después miro a Hinata con una sonrisa de lado, esa chica estaba equivocada si creía que sería fácil, en menos de una semana estaría presentando su renuncia – Hinata – la ojivioleta respingo al escuchar que la llamaban.

- s-si -

- en unos minutos vendrá Ino otra sirvienta, es de tu edad, ella te informara de todo, cuando termine puedes empezar — al escucharla Hinata solo asintió – bueno, yo debo irme – dijo pasando por el lado de Naruto y abriendo la puerta –no me extrañen ´ttebane – se escuchó justo antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

Naruto miro a la chica frente a él - ¿tu nombre? – dijo a manera de pregunta.

- Hinata – contesto bajando la mirada, estaba intimidada, ese chico despedía un aura extraña, era una combinación entre luz y enojo, se veía divertido y parecía como si lo estuviese tratando de ocultar bajo una fachada de molestia y arrogancia, era un chico extraño ¿sería bipolar?

- mmm… bueno iré a mi habitación – Comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos, era un lindo nombre ahora que lo pensaba, se encogió de hombros… eso no debería importarle, estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, ni Sasuke ni Sakura habían podido ir a su casa y tampoco habían podido planear nada. Sasuke estaba en una junta en la empresa de su padre (siendo arrastrado por Fugaku) y Sakura estaba ocupada con un trabajo de la universidad.

Hinata dejo de retener la respiración una vez este desapareció de su vista.

- ¿tú eres la nueva sirvienta no? – pregunto una chica rubia frente a ella apuntándola con el dedo mientras alzaba una ceja dudosa.

Hinata solo asintió, solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de algo, era una sirvienta, iba a trabajar para una familia de ricos y no solo eso, ella sería la que se encargaría del joven Naruto, si con los pocos minutos en los que habían "hablado" se había sentido nerviosa entonces… ¿Cómo haría para atenderlo sin tartamudear a todo momento? Se paralizaría mientras él le diera alguna orden.

- la señora me pidió que te consiguiera un uniforme, ven vamos – dijo tomándola del brazo.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir como esta tiraba de su brazo - ¡espera! – Pidió alarmada - ¡m-mí, mi maleta! – dijo estirando su otro brazo hacia la abandonada maleta que reposaba en el suelo.

- descuida, Shino vendrá por ella -

Hinata solo asintió y se dejó arrastrar por la rubia.

.

.

.

- Ya voy para allá ´ttebane! – hablaba una algo molesta Kushina por el celular mientras era llevada en su auto por un chofer con una gota tras la cabeza, a veces la señora Kushina era muy irracional, esos eran los pensamientos del chofer.

- _pero apúrate, ya casi es el cumpleaños de Hanabi y tenemos que preparar todo ¡solo falta un mes! – _hablo alarmada una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono _-¡puedes creerlo! ¡Cumplirá 15 años!... mi bebe, estoy emocionada-_Kushina negó con la cabeza, no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o asustada por la transformación que ella había causado en Hana.

Cuando conoció a la peliazul era completamente diferente de lo que era ahora. Hana era una chica tímida, sumisa, linda y muy pacifica, cuando Kushina la vio por primera vez en el instituto pensó que era tonta, tímida y súper miedosa, básicamente Hana era para ella como un bicho raro, aun recordaba lo que pensó al conocerla, ´rara´ ese había sido su exacto pensamiento, claro que nunca pensó que le tocaría sentarse atrás de ella y convirtiéndose así en amigas inseparables, al parecer tal cosa había causado la transformación de las personalidades de ambas, ahora Kushina era un poco, y solo un poco más organizada y ya no tan arrebatada, pero por la parte de Hana, ella sí que había sufrido un gran cambio, tal vez no fuera igual de efusiva y entusiasta que Kushina pero cuando se lo proponía, se emocionaba y sobre todo cuando estaban juntas… eran un completo caos, junto con ella y Mikoto, estando las tres juntas se acercaba el apocalipsis.

- estaré ahí, no te preocupes, te lo prometí y sabes que nunca falto a mi palabra-aseguro Kushina – además ya estoy llegando – informo una vez identifico la mansión de la familia Hyuga frente a ella – Kyyyyhhhhaaaaa – se escuchó el grito de Hana proveniente del celular y de la mansión.

Kushina negó con la cabeza… definitivamente estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado con Hana.

– ¡Hana! – exclamo lanzándose al cuello de la peliazul que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La observo, esa era su amiga desde que eran niñas, ella junto con Mikoto habían hecho de su vida una verdadera aventura y ella se había encargado de hacer lo mismo con las de ellas, le daba mucho gusto ver a Hana recuperada, durante muchos años la peliazul había caído en una depresión, pero afortunadamente gracias a la ayuda de su familia y sus amigos había salido adelante.

Hana era una mujer fuerte, ahora lo sabía, sus ojos violetas siempre se habían mostrado ante ella para ayudarla, tenía un cabello algo raro, pero no tanto como el de Sakura, de un color negro con destellos azulados y piel blanca, una mujer hermosa que casi muere al dejar de comer, Hana había deseado morir durante su época de depresión, agradecía con todo su corazón a kami-sama que no paso así.

- Ven pasa – hablo Hana sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Si ´ttebane -

.

.

.

Una incrédula Hinata se miraba en el espejo ¿esa era ella? No se lo podía creer y una perpleja Ino le decía que ella tampoco. La ojivioleta había dejado su gorra, ahora su cabello caía en cascada hasta su cintura, Ino se había encargado de peinarla, le había hecho lo que ella llamaba "un medio chongo" que consistía en tomar la mitad del cabello, recogerla con una liga y la otra mitad dejarla caer como si estuviera suelto, con su flequillo cubriendo su frente, debía admitir que se veía bien.

Tomo el final de ese traje de sirvienta que traía puesto, era naranja, naranja con blanco, un muy peculiar traje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación si no fuera por el hecho de que era el uniforme ya se lo hubiera quitado, jalo de él intentando cubrir más sus piernas, era bonito, pero no por eso dejaba de ser revelador y no por eso ella dejaba de sentir vergüenza al usarlo, dejaba ver mucho sus piernas y no es como que estas no llamaran la atención, como no iban a hacerlo si traía unas calcetas blancas hasta medio muslo, esa porción de piel la avergonzaba – e-eto Ino-chan – hablo dudosa – no habrá uno massss…grande – termino de decir avergonzada – un pantalón tal vez – Ino se desconcertó, era su imaginación o eso casi había sonado a una súplica.

- No – dijo extrañada – es lo único que puedes usar como uniforme – no le veía el por qué querer usar otro, a ella le parecía un uniforme bonito y sobre todo muy sexy, ella misma llevaba uno en esos momentos.

- Está bien – hablo Hinata resignada, no le quedaba de otra.

- Bien, ahora te diré donde dormirás y los horarios que tendrás – Hinata asintió –vamos – dijo saliendo de la habitación con Hinata tras ella.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiro una vez más, Ino ya se había ido a retomar sus deberes dejándola a ella sola, todo estaba bien, todo lo que Ino le había dicho que tendría que hace le había parecido bien, excepto por una única cosa - ¡HINATA! –gritaron haciendo que se sobresaltara y corriera hacia la habitación de Naruto.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto alarmada husmeando en la habitación, viendo que todo estuviese en su lugar.

- No, no pasa nada aquí está todo bien y a ti, ¿te pasa algo? Te escucho algo agitada – pregunto Naruto cínicamente sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras revisaba documentos importantes de su trabajo, él les llamaba "tarea"

Hinata inflo sus cachetes, no pasaba nada, ella corriendo pensando que algo malo le había pasado, eso era lo único que no le gustaba de su nuevo trabajo.

Tenía que quedarse parada en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, esperando a que este la llamara y si salía tenía que seguirlo, Ino le había advertido que debía convertirse en su sombra – no pasa nada – se obligó a contestarle de manera amable.

Naruto volteo hacia ella sonriente, quedándose con la boca en forma de ´O´ ante lo que veía ¿esa era la chica que minutos antes había visto abajo? Cerro la boca como pudo y trago saliva, ese uniforme se le pegaba perfecto al cuerpo, solo hasta ahora se había percatado de lo provocativo y sexy que era – pensándolo bien, si pasa algo – dijo con la voz algo ronca, maldijo el hecho de estarse excitando con tan solo verla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hinata ladeando el rostro desconcertada – se siente bien – pregunto al ver la respiración agitada de Naruto y el pequeño sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

- No –dijo haciendo que Hinata se preocupara.

- Quiere que le traiga algo, necesita agua o…-

- Necesito que te acerques – eso había sonado como a una orden cargada con suplica.

Hinata lentamente camino hasta él, no entendía que era lo que quería ¿se sentía bien? – ¿le pasa algo? – pregunto comenzando a preocuparse más.

- Si – susurro Naruto una vez Hinata estuvo frente a él – recoge el plato que deje a un lado de la mesa, ya no quiero – el tono de voz que había usado había sido uno completamente normal, había vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo sin siquiera mirarla.

Hinata apretó sus puños, solo había estado jugando con ella, preocupándola en vano, haciendo que se molestase – como diga – Naruto sonrió sin que Hinata pudiera ver al escuchar el tono de molestia con que le había hablado.

Hinata se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta el plato y después a la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ahora entendía la paga tan grande que le daría Kushina, soportar a Naruto Uzumaki y sus berrinches era un trabajo de valientes y ahora lo tenía en claro.

Al igual que tenía en claro que… Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre guapo, un hombre guapo y sumamente odioso.

- Al fin se fue –susurro Naruto aliviado parándose de la silla, miro abajo, un bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones, necesitaba darse atención… urgentemente.

.

.

.

Una molesta Hinata entraba a la cocina dejando el dichoso plato.

Miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia el patio de atrás, era un patio bonito, con grandes árboles y césped verde, con flores de muchos colores, las flores le gustaban en sobremanera. Suspiro con pesadez, lo que había pasado hace solo minutos no era para tanto, no tenía por qué molestarse, solo haría todo lo que él le digiera sin reprochar ni refutar nada, después de todo ese era su nuevo trabajo.

.

.

.

Un sonriente Naruto salía del baño, mientras había estado en el "atendiéndose" había estado pensando en su sirvienta y en las muchas formas de fastidiarle, lo que le había hecho hace apenas unos instantes no era nada, pero lo que venía haría que ella perdiera los estribos.

-Será divertido… - dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, al parecer, disfrutaría de molestar a su nueva sirvienta.

* * *

_Y hasta aki he llegado, espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto o más que yo disfrute al escribirlo. Estoy intentando que los personajes no queden muy OoC, intento pensar en cómo sería un Naruto divertido intentando molestar a Hinata, y el cómo sería una Hinata huérfana, que no conoce a Naruto y que sabe un poco más de la vida, creo que voy por buen camino._

_Este fue un prólogo un tanto largo, aún faltan más personajes por aparecer y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap que su servidora ya ha comenzado a escribirlo xD (llevo 1,000 palabras T-T tengo un largoooo camino que recorrer)._

_Perdónenme por mis faltas de ortografía… soy terrible en eso._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
